


Petty Crime and Punishment

by TheShortCaptain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Discipline, Eventual Fluff, Jealous Erwin Smith, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortCaptain/pseuds/TheShortCaptain
Summary: After all these years, Erwin still has a hard time disciplining his cherished little captain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Here's a new story, it's going to be slightly different from my other works but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. Let me know what you think!  
> Strongy inspired by actual Eruri sex with my boyfriend as always.

It had all begun right after Erwin had returned from an expedition within the Walls.

Levi was in the middle of supervising the afternoon training when a shout almost startled him: ‘Commander Erwin’s back!’  
_Damn that Yeager brat_ , the short man thought, as he tried to conceal the light blush the green-eyed cadet’s words had triggered. And yet Titan Boy was right, it was indeed Erwin who had just entered the gates on his white mare.

‘Eren, go clean the bathroom.’

‘Wh-what?! But Captain I-’

The raven turned to glare at the younger man: ‘Got a problem here? Think you’ll make yourself more useful by distracting the rest of the squad with your nonsensical shrieks?’

‘But Captain it wasn’t-’ 

His superior silenced him with another icy glare, and the puzzled cadet turned around with saddened obedience.  
Levi dismissed the rest of his squad, artfully pretending to be still massively annoyed. Truth was he had seen Erwin head to the stables and wanted to run after him badly. He hadn’t expected him to be back so soon and, to his mild shame, he had to admit that the thought of the exhausted blond dismounting his horse, slightly sweaty and weary, made him half-hard.  
He hastened towards the stables, now barely hiding his extreme excitement and growing arousal. His heart raced when he saw Erwin bent forward, his back arched in a deliciously tempting way as he tended to his horse.  
The small man stopped abruptly. Out of tenacious pride, he didn’t want the commander to read the profound and obvious affection on his face. 

‘How have you been, Levi?’

The calm voice took the raven aback, but all he did was come closer softly, crossing his arms to help suppress both his surprise and joy. Erwin finally turned to face him and Levi felt the usually inflexible blue eyes cast their warmest look on his tiny frame.

‘It’s been rather dull here’, the captain simply replied. 

Erwin let out a slight chuckle, as if he had predicted Levi’s answer and found it amusing to be right. He was so attractive when he laughed like that it made Levi realise how seriously tight his trousers had become. He wanted the man so much in this very instant.  
Ignoring every rule of prudence, the little raven suddenly pressed his body against the commander’s and put a bold hand to the blond’s crotch before purring: ‘I’ve missed you terribly.’

‘Ah- Captain!’

Both men jumped to their feet upon hearing the familiar voice, and Levi felt his legs wobble as he turned to face the confused intruder who had just appeared at the stable door.  
He yet almost instantly pulled himself together and asked in a low, if a bit raucous voice: ‘What is it, Eren?’

‘Captain Levi, Sir, I- Ah, Commander Erwin, welcome back, Sir!’ He added, half-bowing in an awkward manner before saluting both older men who gazed back at him in bewilderment.

‘Thank you, Eren’, Erwin placidly replied.

‘Eren’ Levi said, regaining his blunt composure, ‘are you so dumb you can’t even state what you’re here for?’

‘N-no Sir, the fact is I couldn’t find the broom, Sir… For the bathroom...’

‘It’s in the laundry where you left it last time; now go clean this bathroom at once or I’ll shove the damn broom in your ass, got it?’

‘Ah- yes Sir! Sorry for… interrupting you’, he added with a deep blush. 

The raven’s eyes narrowed. ‘For _what_? Do you seriously want me to kick your ass this badly, you idiotic brat?’ Levi threatened, his hands clenching into tight fists.

‘Ah- no! I mean… I’ll go clean the bathroom now, th-thank you Captain!’  
With this blathered conclusion, Eren excused himself and fled the room.

‘It looks like some soldiers here need to be disciplined’, Erwin’s voice resonated behind Levi at last, calm and accusatory.

‘Erwin, wait-’

‘I will see you at the meeting tomorrow.’ With those final words, the commander spun on his heel, making it clear for his second in command that this was not an invitation to follow him.

***

The night felt cold and lonely without Erwin, and Levi woke up in a terrible mood the next day. He was well aware that he had failed his commander, and knowing the man, this little transgression wouldn’t go unpunished. Albeit a bit fearful of the punishment, Levi was somewhat curious and eager to find out what Erwin would do to him.  
And yet the blond was his usual unmovable self during the meeting, not giving Levi a single hint as to what he had planned for him. The meeting went on uneventfully, and after three hours that felt like an eternity, Erwin dismissed the assembly.  
Among the scraping of chairs, he ordered: ‘Levi, stay here for a moment. There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.’

The raven’s ears pricked but he managed to remain as dead-fishlike as ever.  
Now that everyone else had left the room, he proceeded to rise from his chair and deadpanned: ‘So, what is it you wanted to talk about?’

The commander towered behind him, pressing his huge body against Levi’s and bending the small frame over the back of the chair. Erwin’s hot breath on his nape made Levi shiver as the blond said: ‘I want you to come to my room. Meet me there in ten minutes and make sure nobody sees you this time.’  
With this, he stepped back and left the meeting room as well as the rock hard captain.

Ten minutes later, as ordered, a petite figure appeared in the corridor where it padded swiftly before reaching the commander’s room. As soon as he got in, Levi assailed the blond with uncharacteristically passionate kisses that surprised Erwin himself. But the tall man remained cool and stoical.  
‘Levi, do you remember what happened yesterday?’

‘Mh?’ the other absent-mindedly replied, still leaving avid kisses on the muscular neck as he got rid of his own jacket, cravat and shirt in an impressively short time.

‘When you put a hand to my crotch in public?’ 

‘You mean like that?’ Levi teased, grasping Erwin’s clothed half-hard cock.

‘Yes, like that, and I didn’t like the idea of you showing my intimacy to everyone.’  
He added with a sigh: ‘Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?’

Levi kissed the blond deeply again as he drew him to the bed, still removing his own clothes before starting to deal with his superior’s. ‘You didn’t seem to dislike it that much though...’ 

But Erwin interrupted him and rolled him onto his back, dominating the now entirely naked man: ‘Careful, I could get mad.’ 

‘Oh, really?’ the raven asked in his low, apathetic voice. ‘And what are you gonna do about it? Punish me?’

In this instant, Erwin grabbed Levi’s left arm and tied it to the bed.

‘Huh?’

‘This is exactly what I am going to do.’

Levi tried to move but a powerful knee held him still, and Erwin tied the thin right wrist as well, this time to the opposite side of the bed.

‘Erwin! What do you think you’re doing?!’ Levi growled, kicking the air fiercely, for lack of a better target.

The tall man finished his work by tying both of Levi’s ankles as well. The exposed little man was now fully pinned to the mattress, arms and legs spread apart. The commander took some time to appreciate his handiwork, almost biting his lips at the sight of the captain’s tied body that was trembling with rage and shameless lust: ‘That’s a nice view I have.’

‘Very fucking funny’, Levi gnarled. 

‘How does it feel, to be at the mercy of your commander like that?’ Erwin asked, running a hand down Levi’s chest and titillating his hip bone. 

‘You’ll pay for that.’

Erwin let out a discouraged sigh: ‘It’s quite sad to see that after all these years, you still haven’t learnt to respect my authority.’

‘Fuck your authority, Erwin, and _fuck you_!’ Levi spat.  
He was rather pleased to see that he, too, played his part fairly well; and he was quite frankly delighted that this was the punishment Erwin had chosen. 

In this instant, the blond leant closer to whisper in the short man’s ear: ‘I wouldn’t want to make things worse if I were you. You see, I very much wonder what Humanity’s strongest soldier will look like covered in semen.’ With that, he rose to stand by the bed, and extended a hand to caress the short man’s erection.

So _that_ was the punishment. Levi’s eyes widened: ‘No- you wouldn’t-’

‘Yes, I’m going to come all over you.’

‘Is this what you’ve been thinking about since yesterday, you sneaky bastard?’ he snarled.

‘It might have been. I guess it’s going to sting pretty badly, being covered in sperm without even having had my cock buried inside you. But for now...’ as he said so, the blond began to pump the little man. ‘... For now I’m only interested in an apology.’  
He quickly picked up the pace before whispering into Levi’s ear again: ‘And I know exactly how to get it.’ With that, he leant down to take the captain’s cock in his mouth, making Levi nearly jump on the mattress. It was almost unfair how devilishly good Erwin was at this, and it took him less than a minute to get the captain to start wriggling uneasily. 

‘Aah- Erwin!’

‘Yes?’

‘F-fuck... fuck me...!’

‘You don’t give orders here.’ With this, Erwin resumed licking Levi’s dripping cock mercilessly.

‘Erwin- please! At least with one finger oh please!’ the small man whined, throwing his dignity to the winds.

The blond remained silent, his lips and tongue still attacking Levi’s struggling body.

‘Oh please Erwin I beg you! I’m sorry! I’m sorry oh please, please fuck me...’

 _That_ was more like it. With a wolfish smile, the other inserted one finger, making Levi squirm to take the commander’s digit as deep as he could while at the same time still trying to keep up with Erwin’s mouth’s impossible pace. In this instant the tall man drew back and replaced his lips with his right hand, giving Levi’s cock a few adroit squeezes that soon made the little raven come all over his own stomach with a strangled wail.

But as the short man was just beginning to come to his senses, the blond’s voice resounded: ‘Don’t think you’ll get away with it so easily.’ The commander rose from the bed again and stood behind the raven’s head. With a firm hand, he grasped Levi’s jaw and forced it open: ‘I’m afraid I’ll have to discipline you, my rebellious little captain’ he said before shoving his own hard cock inside the aforesaid captain’s mouth, holding him by the throat. The short man almost choked at the intrusion.  
‘This time you’ll be covered in my semen as well’, he murmured. With his free hand, the tall man took hold of Levi’s now softening cock, and started to pump it slowly again.

‘Wh-what? Erwin not again- not now, I- I can’t...’ the raven pleaded pitifully as he yet felt his member harden incredibly fast in Erwin’s hand.

But the other pulled Levi’s head down, silencing him with his cock: ‘ _Yes_ , again. We both know very well that you can. And, oh, how humiliating, isn’t it? You’re going to have to come with my dick in your mouth’, he added in a whisper.

Levi moaned resentfully, yet doing his best to wrap his mouth around the blond’s cock. _God, how he had missed Erwin._

‘My, I think you suck me even better when you’re tied up...’ Erwin praised with a gentle touch on the head of Levi’s cock, making the small man quiver. ‘Levi Ackerman the Cum Eater...’ The commander gazed at the raven’s flustered expression. ‘What a beautiful little face. I can’t wait to see it covered in sperm.’

The captain let out an indignant growl, which yet soon turned into a soft wail as Erwin resumed masturbating him deftly. The short man’s muffled noises were a massive turn-on for the commander who soon increased the pace. A high-pitched moan was the only warning the blond received before the raven came undone on his own abdomen again, his mouth still full of Erwin’s hard cock. The blond drew back just in time to splash a dumbfounded Levi, spurting all over the little man’s upper body. 

‘You…’ Levi began to rumble, glowering at Erwin who had walked up to him with a sarcastic smile. The commander merely glanced at the thin muscular wrists that were trying to break free with angry tugs.

‘It would be a shame if you were to spend the night tied up to this bed, covered in semen’, Erwin observed.

‘What?!’  
Was this part of the punishment?! _Fucking disgusting_ , Levi thought, his hygienic standards having already been severely pushed to the limits in the past half-hour.

‘Well, of course, if you promise you won’t do this again, I could consider untying you.’

‘Eh?!’

‘But until then, you will remain tied.’ He ran a finger along the toned abs that were caked with white streaks before adding: ‘And soiled.’  
Levi was silent, teeth clenched menacingly.  
‘So, anything you’d like to tell me?’ Erwin taunted him.

A raised middle finger was the only answer he got. The commander couldn’t help but chortle at the short man’s insolence. ‘As you wish.’ ‘Well, good night, then’, he added sternly.

‘Fuck... Erwin!’

‘Mh?’

‘That’s enough, untie me!’

‘I’m afraid this is not what I want to hear.’

‘Untie me now!’

‘Do you promise not to exhibit my intimacy in public again?’

‘Damn you… just you wait!’ the little man barked back.

Erwin sighed. ‘Oh, Levi, do I have to discipline you again?’ he asked, pinching one of the captain’s nipples. But as he noticed Levi’s cock replied with a slight twitching, he withdrew his hand and left the bedside, calmly proceeding to put his clothes back on.  
He gave the captain a final glance, only to find him scowling, his head low as if he was about to say something. A barely audible sound escaped Levi’s clenched teeth at last. ‘Wondoitagain.’

‘I’m sorry, what did you say?’

Levi clamped his teeth even tighter: ‘I said ‘I won’t do it again’!’

Erwin couldn’t suppress a smile. ‘Good. I knew you would come to your senses’, he said as he untied the small man.  
‘You’re free to go clean yourself now. And to sleep here if you want.’ He brushed the back of his hand against Levi’s cheek and added: ‘Nights are cold and lonely without you.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, beautiful people from all over the world, I hope this new chapter lives up to your expectations!  
> Dear Ereri shippers, please note this work is Erwin/Levi-centric and the slight Ereri tension here only serves the plot. But hopefully I'll write an Ereri fic someday so we can all be the best of friends <3
> 
> Finally, regarding the short Eren/Levi interaction at the beginning, I would like to mention that I DO NOT condone paedophilia nor any non-consensual sexual practice.
> 
> That being said, enjoy the reading!

After another day of deadly boring meetings, during which a certain commander had eyefucked him for hours, Captain Levi finally made it to his quarters. As he reached his room, and instead of the blond sex god he had been expecting, he found himself faced with a fidgety brown-haired cadet who was standing in front of the door.

‘Eren..?’

‘Ah! Captain Levi!’

‘What, were you expecting someone else?’ the raven deadpanned.

‘N-no, I was waiting for you!’ the younger man eagerly replied, detaching himself from the wall to approach his commanding officer, in a somewhat unusually assured manner.

Levi tensed up a little as he noticed it, but he barely raised a sceptical eyebrow. Even if he looked as docile and ready to shit his pants as ever, Eren could turn into a titan anytime, after all.  
‘What do you want?’ the captain asked, visibly annoyed. He was not, of all things, in the mood for some silly chitchat that would ruin the wild night he felt entitled to spend with Erwin.

‘I wanted to talk to you.’

‘About fucking _what_ , Eren? Spit it out, it’s not like I have the entire evening.’

The younger man bit his bottom lip before getting closer, his voice uncharacteristically suave: ‘ _About something I saw two days ago._ ’

In this instant, Levi saw exactly what Eren was getting at. _Two days ago_. The boy had seen him and Erwin. He had seen him _touch another commanding officer’s cock_ in the stables.  
This time Erwin would kill him for sure.

The captain replied as unwaveringly as he could, yet unable to suppress a slight, embarrassing blush: ‘Listen brat, I’m not in the mood for riddles, so I suggest you get to the damn point before I kick your ass.’

But Eren had noticed, and when he resumed talking, his voice was surprisingly calm and confident. ‘You’re blushing, Captain. Is it because you know that what I saw back then was you doing _this_ to Commander Erwin?’ As he spoke, he swiftly grabbed Levi’s hand and drew it to his own hardened crotch.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ the raven hissed back, voice threatening but blush deepening.

‘Levi? Is anything the matter?’ a sharp baritone asked behind the short man. ‘Eren, do you need something?’ Erwin, who had just appeared in the corridor, continued.

From white as a sheet, Eren turned crimson on hearing this last sentence. ‘N-no, Commander, nothing! I-I’m sorry, Sir! Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, g-good night!’ he stuttered, back to his old self, before darting away.

Levi finally took a quick breath in, not even bothering to turn around. The mortified captain could almost feel every single drop of blood turn to ice in his veins. And yet, much to the short man’s shock, the commander did not make any comment. Instead, the blond only said ‘I was on my way to tell you tomorrow’s meeting had been cancelled.’

‘Fine’, the captain replied in a hoarse voice, avoiding facing Erwin in order to conceal his cock that, to his consternation and shame, had grown a bit hard from this little scene. _That damn brat._

‘Are you all right?’ Erwin enquired, in a voice that for some reason Levi knew was not meant to be entirely gentle.

‘I need a shower’, the raven rasped, the treacherous blush still on his face.

‘I see. Very well then’, Erwin concluded, ready to leave.

The captain almost jumped to his bedroom door, when the commander suddenly added: ‘Once you’re done with your shower, come to my room.’

 

***

 

It took all the cold water of a ten-minute shower to calm Levi down.  
Could it be that Erwin hadn’t actually seen anything? As if. Erwin _always_ saw _everything_. The little man sighed, water dripping from his forehead. So he was getting his fuck tonight in the end, wasn’t he? Or was he in for a lecture? Unless Erwin _was_ planning to kill him indeed? What would it be like, to be killed by the hand of Erwin Smith? Levi wondered under the cold droplets.  
Once the musing and scrubbing was over, a pale, delicate little foot decidedly emerged from the shower. Whatever awaited him, Humanity’s strongest soldier was ready for it.

 

***

 

A few minutes later, the short captain stood in front of the commander, who was seated in a chair by his bed.

‘Levi’, Erwin casually greeted him, hardly looking up from the book he was reading.

‘You wanted to see me- what’s… that?’ the raven’s voice faltered as he noticed four leather straps tied to the bedhead. 

The other merely ignored his question. ‘I suppose you know why I asked you here.’

Levi swallowed almost imperceptibly. ‘Call me stupid but I don’t.’

So that was the path the insolent little man had chosen. Trying to outsmart him. That night definitely ought to be exciting. ‘Oh you are far from stupid, Levi. But you are a shameless liar. You know very well why you’re here.’ He leant forward to add: ‘Tell me, how do you like being groped by a beardless kid?’

The raven tried to shake off his growing anxiety with a scoff: ‘If it wasn’t you I would say you’re being ridiculous. Seriously, could it be that you are… jealous? And of Eren Yeager of all people?’

‘If you really want to be pathetic, don’t worry, that is how I will make you feel in a moment.’

Levi’s eyes widened slightly. So Erwin _was_ jealous. The handsome, unmovable commander was jealous. Because of him. The short man’s heart started beating a little faster. No. That wasn’t it. Erwin was not jealous. Erwin was _playing_ jealous. Because of him. _For_ him.

‘You seem to have a hard time knowing your place’, the blond went on. ‘Therefore, it is my duty to make sure you know exactly where it is and that you don’t step out of line. Firstly, you are causing trouble among the Survey Corps, and you’re corrupting our best tool to save humanity.’ He made a pause before adding: ‘And secondly, you’re forgetting who you belong to.’

Levi, his arms folded on his chest, smirked. ‘Face it. You’re jealous, Erwin.’

‘Keep your fantasies for when you are alone at night in your tiny bed’, the commander interrupted coldly. ‘I have come up with a solution. As it happens, it will help solve both the discipline issues within my regiment and ensure you know your place for good. We’ll see if you still feel like fooling around with a child after that.’

‘Trust me, what I’ve laid a hand on earlier was nothing of a child’s.’ Levi leant forward to brush against Erwin’s cock and added in the blond’s ear: ‘Actually, it may very well have been bigger than yours. That must be part of his titan abilities, I guess.’

‘Shameless liar’, Erwin whispered back. ‘Don’t make yourself any smaller than you already are.’ He grabbed Levi’s cravat and locked eyes with him: ‘Now, you can either strip and go sit quietly on this bed or leave the Scouts this instant. I promise I will make sure you do not go to court martial –even if it wouldn’t be hard to find a good pretext to get you to do whatever I want.’ He let go of the fabric as he concluded: ‘But you know I am not an unjust man. The choice is yours, genuinely.’

 _There’s nothing genuine about that you lustful sociopath_ , Levi thought. He swallowed thickly before slowly starting to undo his harness and shirt with a slight smile. ‘I did know you were a shitty pervert. But I didn’t know you were jealous on top of that.’

 

The commander pretended to barely pay attention as his subordinate removed all of his clothes one by one. Once entirely naked, the little man went to sit on the bed as ordered. The other followed shortly. Still fully clothed, Erwin proceeded to carefully tie Levi’s arms together to the bedhead.

‘Nothing new here. _The rest_ may surprise you more.’

Levi’s impassive mask cracked a bit at those words. ‘Erwin there- there must be another way…’ 

The blond smiled: ‘Getting anxious, aren’t we? Maybe you should have thought about the consequences before defying my authority. Are you trembling?’

‘I’m fucking not!’

Erwin’s smile deepened as he carefully took the raven’s ankles and tied them one after the other to the bedhead, on both sides of the captain’s arms. Levi was now completely incapacitated, wrists bound together and legs up, his anatomy exposed in a fairly embarrassing manner. After having completed this part, Erwin went to sit back in his chair, taking a quick and pleased look before resuming his reading, his book on his lap.

‘What the fuck are you doing?!’ the captain fulminated.

‘Reading, as you can tell.’

‘Fucking funny.’

The blond did not bother answering.  
After a long, lonely minute of trying to tug at the straps and kick the air, the raven mumbled: ‘Fine, Erwin, you tricked me and now I look like some big-ass poultry at a Sunday market; that was hilarious, now come back here and-’ _and fuck me_. ‘-and untie me!’

Without a word, Erwin rose from his seat. _Finally_ , Levi thought. Yet the commander only took the chair and repositioned it a few meters away, at the foot of the bed, right in front of Levi. He now had a clear view of the little man’s tied body; thin arms bound together, tiny feet hanging in the air and, best of all, fully exposed, tight pink hole.

‘Are you fucking enjoying the show?’ Levi grumbled at last.

‘Very much.’ With this, and taking all the time in the world, the blond resumed lingering on the body before his eyes. He had been wrong. Levi’s butthole wasn’t the best part of this. His outraged, flushed face was.

‘Keep reading your fucking book.’

‘On the contrary, I think we should get started.’  
Putting words into action, Erwin stood up and began undressing, purposely ignoring Levi’s wanton gaze and half-open mouth. Still not paying attention to the short man, he went to fetch a pot of oil before sitting on the bed. Without a word, he started pouring oil all over the captain’s body, making him wince. Erwin knew Levi hated it, and yet the raven did not utter a single complaint. The greasy substance kept dripping on his chest, abs, circling around his navel before reaching his erect cock. The commander had always admired the stubbornness of his right-hand man. But over the years, he had come to love it, too. With all his heart.

‘Aren’t you a proud little man’, the blond teased coolly, playing with the captain’s nipples.

‘Fucking disgusting’ was Levi’s answer, as he glared at the drops staining the sheets under him. The whole thing was beyond humiliating. Yet, no matter how rude and annoyed he tried to sound, his rock-hard cock made his true feelings painfully clear.

‘I don’t think I want to hear this foul mouth of yours vociferate profanities while I fuck you’, Erwin reprimanded. With this, he rose from the bed to grab one of his gear straps and proceeded to caress Levi’s right cheek with it, the strap dangerously close to the captain’s mouth.

‘Erwin, what’s that?! You wouldn’t-’

That was exactly the opening the blond had been waiting for. He quickly pressed the leather between the raven’s teeth and pulled tightly to tie the makeshift gag from behind.  
Levi was now indignant, furious, and unable to say it. 

‘This is part of your punishment. You don’t get to say anything. No swear words, no insults, no provocations, no _nothing_.’

The captain let out a threatening growl in response. Erwin smirked at him, caressing the short man’s chest again, and slowly getting to his cock, teasing it before suddenly inserting an oil-coated finger in Levi’s ass. Levi would have jumped from it, had he not been securely tied to the bedhead. Instead, he tried to repress a wild groan, and did not quite manage.

‘It feels so good to see you humiliated like that’, the commander whispered; a statement his raging boner could not belie. His bound and gagged subordinate, overstimulated and yet fighting his own body’s reactions with all his might, was a sight to behold. But Erwin was getting impatient, and soon a second finger followed inside Levi’s body.  
‘I hope you enjoy it, because that is all the preparation you will get before I fuck your ass.’ He curled his fingers, making the small body tense up in lustful agony before abruptly pulling his fingers out without further stretching.  
‘You didn’t think this would be all pleasure for you, did you? This is a punishment, Levi. And as such, it has to hurt, even if just a little. But you are tough after all; I am sure Humanity’s strongest can take this.’

The raven moaned faintly. _Of course he could_. 

That was the sign Erwin had been waiting for to push his cock in. He hadn’t fucked him in a while and, with such little preparation, the captain was terribly tight, and it felt terribly good. Erwin took extra care to stimulate Levi’s cock to prevent the short man from experiencing too much pain. But Levi remained proudly, obstinately silent, allowing only a few grunts of both pain and pleasure to escape his gagged mouth.

‘After that, you’ll think twice before causing trouble within my regiment again.’

Levi defiantly looked away with a scornful snort, only to have his chin caught by Erwin who forced him to look back: ‘I’ve been thinking about fucking you all day; you wouldn’t want to spoil this moment for me, would you?’ And, as he increased the pace, he added: ‘Eren Yeager, really? I thought you had higher standards.’

Both men’s thrusts were getting faster and faster, and the vicious burn of the leather on his wrists and in his mouth intensified as Levi’s body started to convulse. 

‘Still think you’d rather get fucked by the virgin kid?’ Erwin asked between choked breaths; ‘That wouldn’t be worthy of you.’ With a final thrust, he released inside the short man. Levi, his cries muffled by the gag, came in Erwin’s hand, as his whole body jerkily clenched around the blond’s cock. ‘There, my rebellious captain’, the commander said before pulling out, covered in his own cum that was flowing from Levi’s ass.

He then untied and cleaned his lover with tender attention, making sure the little man was not too badly hurt.

‘You’re fucking sick, Erwin’, the other panted at last, licking tiny droplets of blood in the corner of his lips as he gave the blond a sensual look.

The commander grabbed Levi’s hair to draw the short man closer before replying in his hottest cool voice: ‘Get mixed up with the kid one more time and I will show you how much’.


	3. Chapter 3

Following this humiliating episode, it took the raven a few days to make a move, and Erwin found himself almost disappointed his threats had proved to be so effective. But after all these years spent alongside the Machiavellian commander, Levi had come to learn how to devise a cunning and vicious plan, and the fruit of his patient scheme finally came to light during an informal meeting that took place in Erwin’s office. Indeed, following a certain captain’s advice, Hange had asked to meet with the Commander of the Survey Corps in order to request some time to study Eren Yeager’s newly found hardening abilities.

And that was how Erwin, Levi and Eren ended up meeting again on a glorious, sunny Saturday afternoon. The round table itself was rather boring, for after already an hour of discussion, Hange’s excited demands failed to convince the leader of the Scouts, and everyone in the room started hoping the whole thing would be over shortly.  
At one end of the table was no other than Eren, half-squirming on his chair and timidly glancing at Levi who was seated on his right, the captain looking like he wished he was anywhere but in this room. The two men hadn’t been around each other much since their eventful encounter in front of the captain’s room, for Levi had carefully ignored Eren’s dubious stares during squad trainings and the raven himself had been pretty busy working on several reports the rest of the time. On Eren’s left was Hange, explaining with terrifying fervour all the experiments she planned to run on the young cadet. Mike was on her left, practically motionless except for his nose that was sniffing with great curiosity; for Hange’s tireless enthusiasm exhaled a somewhat interesting smell. From time to time, he would glance to the left to observe the reactions of the blond man who, at the other end of the table, faced Eren with calm dominance. Erwin Smith hadn’t failed to notice how the brown-haired cadet dared to look so openly at Levi in front of his very eyes. In front of _everyone_ in the room. The blond’s gaze then wandered on the captain, who looked annoyed to the utmost, his arms crossed and his eyes as heavy-lidded as ever. But Erwin knew better, and he could see behind the bored façade that the raven was about to retaliate for last time’s punishment.

His intuition, as almost always, proved to be right when Levi, as Hange was asking for an entire day to run experiments with Eren’s support the week after, deadpanned: ‘Like hell I’ll allow it, Four Eyes. Eren sticks with the squad, full stop.’

The captain was actually right: he couldn’t afford to let such a crucial element of his squad skip most training sessions for experimental purposes. Eren certainly wasn’t the most gifted cadet under Levi’s command, but his titan abilities made it mandatory for him to stick with his squad as much as possible, if only for the rest of the team to figure how to back him up in the most effective way if he were to assume titan form during an expedition. And, truth be told, Eren’s impulsive determination but rather blatant lack of talent made it all the more rational for him to train alongside more gifted scouts like Mikasa or even Jean.  
The raven’s reasoning did make perfect sense, and there was no way Erwin’s calculating mind could disagree with it.  
Yet Levi couldn’t resist concluding his blunt intervention with a very discreet but suggestive glance in the direction of the composed leader, a glance which, luckily, went unnoticed by the rest of the assembly. Luckily for a second time, the same assembly did not seem to pay much attention either when the commander gave the short man his iciest glare in return.

‘Section Commander Hange’s idea makes sense’, Erwin said. ‘In the long run, Eren will be more useful to us by learning how to control his hardening abilities than by spending his entire time here training with the rest of the squad.’

‘I know my squad, Erwin. Trust me, Eren has excellent mastery of his hardening abilities already’, the raven countered with another provocative gaze.

‘Thank you for your input, _Captain_ ’, Erwin sharply replied, reminding the man of his rank. ‘Section Commander Hange, I will be waiting for a detailed account of the experiments you would like to run. Make sure to bring it to my office as soon as possible’, he added with astounding professionalism. He concluded: ‘I will make a decision once you have… _submitted_ it to me.’ He insisted on the word, glowering at the insolent captain who in that moment knew what he was in for.

As for poor Eren, he was wiggling with more and more embarrassment, still not fully believing he was the object of what looked like an implicit duel between the two superior officers. But neither of said officers was bothering to look at him in this instant. Captain and Commander were having a one-to-one fight and no third party could have made either of them surrender. Even though Hange would have greatly appreciated Levi’s support, she had figured her black-haired friend was way too busy arm-wrestling with the commander in this instant. As for Mike, even if he was dying to tell Erwin how much he would rather leave the room than be the spectator of another of his fights for dominance with his little boyfriend, he kept his mouth shut and decided that, since there was nothing else he could do, he might as well enjoy the show. Despite the genuine respect he now had for the man who had surpassed him as Humanity’s strongest soldier, Mike always enjoyed watching Erwin silence the former underground thug with just one glare, and his lips curled in a slight smirk when he saw the captain back down. No matter the rank or uniform, Levi was still the same sassy sewer rat he had smashed head first in the mud years ago. Sadly, Mike didn’t get to enjoy more of the fight as, the main objections having been raised, Erwin soon brought the meeting to an end.  
At the other end of the table, Levi’s ears were already pricking in anticipation of what the blond would tell him. But once the meeting ended, the commander walked past him without a word, without a glance.  
That was the treatment Levi received for the next two days, and for the next two days he almost considered himself lucky he had escaped from a punishment that surely would have been dreadful. _Almost_. Levi knew oh too well that Erwin waiting more and more to make him pay after what had happened at the meeting couldn’t mean any good.

Punishment yet struck in the moment he least expected it, and that happened to be as he was about to start his weekly inspection of the barracks. Indeed, Levi had been given -or had he decided that for himself? No one among the Survey Corps could actually tell- an unusual mission that consisted in scrupulously inspecting every single room of the building to make sure it was up to certain cleaning standards –namely, _his_. Even if he always displayed a massive scowl whilst doing it, that certainly was one of his favourite moments of the week -that and the nights he got to spend in Erwin’s bed. These inspections took place on Tuesday mornings when almost everyone was outside training or exercising, so the captain pretty much had the entire building to himself, and the feeling of peaceful solitude did contribute greatly to his pleasure. As he was about to pass the commander’s office, on his way to inspect the dormitories, Levi saw Erwin leaning against the adjacent wall outside his office. The blond looked up; he had noticed him. _Wrong_ , Levi thought. _He had been waiting for him_. The raven cautiously pretended not to pay attention but, as he walked past him, Erwin seized the captain by his jacket collar in an impressively quick and powerful gesture and drew him inside the room, smothering him with savage kisses. The short man tried to struggle but the other locked the door in the blink of an eye and in no time the captain was pinned down on the commander’s desk.  
Erwin interrupted his merciless kissing to seize Levi’s chin and force his subordinate to look him in the eyes: ‘Do you enjoy provoking me?’

‘Ngh… Very much’, the raven painfully replied, the bruising grip on his jaw making it difficult for him to utter a word.

Erwin retaliated by almost tearing off the captain’s jacket, shirt and trousers before tossing them all on the floor. ‘You went too far this time’, he growled while proceeding to tie the other’s hands with a strap.

Levi knew better than to fight the blond giant, who soon grabbed him by the arm and threw him chest first on a large armchair. As the raven was trying to adjust to this uncomfortable position, Erwin then tied the small wrists to the upper part of the back of the chair and the raven’s ankles to the chair legs, forcing Levi to stay arched, his butt up in the air. Once more, the commander couldn’t help taking a step back to revel in the curves of his bound lover; his beautiful prey was so tempting Erwin suddenly felt awfully cramped in his trousers.

‘What a sight. I don’t think I could ever get enough of it’, he said at last, making Levi slightly bow his head in lustful shame. ‘Did you enjoy it so much last time that you felt the need to be punished again?’ he asked. ‘Could it be that you enjoy being disciplined?’ he bent down to whisper in Levi’s ear, giving him goose bumps.

‘I… I don’t’ Levi lied pitifully.

‘Too bad you won’t enjoy what comes next, then.’  
That being said, the blond pulled down the last piece of fabric that protected Levi’s dignity, leaving the captain entirely naked on the chair. The sight before his eyes was too much even for the unmovable commander to resist, and the raven could soon hear the sound of the other man’s clothes being removed and unceremoniously thrown to the floor. _Fast and coldly efficient, Erwin’s way_. In a matter of seconds, hot flesh brushed against the short man’s rear. _Already?!_  
Erwin ran a finger along Levi’s spine, purring in a suave voice: ‘I intend to take a lot of pleasure in this. And that’s not good news for you.’

The raven proudly stood up to the commander, his breathing yet already altered: ‘So what? Fucking me raw, is that your idea of a punishment?’

The commander got up and calmly walked around the chair to grab the short man’s face: ‘That’s not what I have in mind for you. But if you want that on top, you little pervert, I’m sure we can work it out.’

Levi snorted disapprovingly, but as he tried to look away his eyes met a massive, inviting bulge. _Erwin’s cock_. It was so close. So big. So _tempting_. Even if the very thought of it embarrassed him, Levi felt a terrible urge to take it in his mouth, and, to his own shock, he actually _did_ , with a slow, sensual lick. And he couldn’t help but redden even more, with pride this time, when he heard the genuine moans of pleasure that a surprised Erwin let out.

But the surprise did not last long, and the powerful man soon regained his composure: ‘Trying to win me over, mh?… I see you have decided to be perfectly submissive, haven’t you? Bad news, Captain, you can act like a little slut all you want, it won’t work this time. Not that I will complain about getting to fuck your mouth before I fuck your ass…’

Hearing the ever-so-civilised commander make such obscene comments never failed to send jolts down Levi’s spine, and the short man started sucking with even more passion.  
But after having enjoyed the always welcoming warmth of his cherished subordinate’s mouth, Erwin drew back, his huge cock even harder than before. He stepped back and this time Levi heard him rummage through his desk drawers. That couldn’t mean any good.

‘Look, Erwin’, the short man tried to negotiate, ‘whatever you have planned, it’ll have to wait. You know I’m on duty today, I- I’m going to be late…’

The blond ignored him with a snicker and when he came in sight again, the first thing Levi saw was a long, thick, somewhat shiny piece of leather. _A belt_ , that Erwin cracked swiftly. Neat and commanding. _A prolongation of Erwin’s hand_ , Levi thought.

‘Not what you’re used to, hmm?’

The commander took a step back to stand right behind his subordinate. He could see the man twitch ever so slightly on the chair. Erwin softly, threateningly caressed the pale muscled back with the belt. Levi shuddered, and the blond could tell it was out of lust more than fear.

‘It won’t be enough to make you bleed, but it will be enough for you to remember for the next two weeks.’

The sound of the angry grunt the raven let out as a reply was almost immediately covered by the hiss of the leather that sliced the air for less than a second before landing, sharp, unforgiving on Levi’s ass. The man stifled a gasp. Without looking at it, he could tell by the pain he experienced in this instant that a burning scarlet mark had already scarred his skin.

The blows rained down, one after the other; and each time, the belt landed perfectly on Levi’s butt, leaving more and more visible bites on his porcelain skin. _Beautiful_. Erwin knew exactly how hard he had to strike to sting and not hurt. On the receiving end, the short man remained silent, feral moans barely escaping his teeth he kept tightly clamped.

‘Who would have thought you’d be so jealous of Eren…’ he finally uttered, turning his face to catch a glimpse of the handsome, slightly sweaty commander.

‘It’s not jealousy’, the blond replied and, as he spoke, he caressed Levi’s balls and aching cock with the belt -a soft, careful gesture that made the raven whimper audibly. 

‘Yeager’, Erwin went on, ‘that little troublemaker… how about I inflict the same punishment upon him, hmm?’ the leather was getting more insistent on Levi’s groin, more _possessive_. ‘No… I would rather cover this up.’ He leant forward to whisper in Levi’s ear, an evil grin on his face: ‘Which means _you_ are going to pay.’ With that, he suddenly drew back and cracked the belt hard again against the captain’s skin, making the man gasp in painful pleasure.  
‘I’ll wank off so bad remembering the sound of leather against your ass…’

‘For now try not to come all over yourself’, Levi rasped.

A sharp blow cut him short, sending a chill through his overstimulated body.  
‘Silence. In older times you would have been tied to a pillory and whipped in public for contradicting the authority of a superior.’

‘If the superior had happened to be you, no doubt.’

Yet again, the reply was not long in coming, and this time the captain’s firm legs threatened to let go.  
The commander dropped the belt to grab the raven’s hair and shove his cock in the short man’s mouth. ‘It’s so… mmm… good to see you submit like that.’

Levi was almost choking, his whole body jerking forward to take more of Erwin in his mouth despite the humiliation. He wanted the blond so bad in this instant he would probably have done anything the man would have asked. Fortunately for him though, Erwin himself did not have enough patience left at this stage to tease his subordinate any further, and he pulled back after a few thrusts to position himself behind Levi on the chair. He carefully coated a finger in oil before pushing it between the short man’s cheeks, earning him lascivious shudders from the captain. A second finger followed barely a few seconds later, and Levi would probably have come just from that, hadn’t he summoned the exceptional self-control he was renowned for amongst the Survey Corps.

‘Is the belt the reason you’re so tense?’ Erwin cooed slyly, his fingers thrusting in and out relentlessly. ‘I would try to relax if I were you. Otherwise it is going to hurt…’  
With that he drew back to rub his erect cock with some more oil, his other hand parting Levi’s cheeks before entering him with great care.  
‘So tight…’ Erwin murmured. ‘It must sting… But you can take it, can’t you, tough boy?’ he asked, in order to tease as much as to make sure the little man was all right. An eager thrust of the captain’s hips yet encouraged him to push deeper, which he enthusiastically did, prying the man open with each prod. Levi whimpered lightly below him, his body begging for more but his proud mouth tightly shut in a hopeless attempt to conceal his arousal.  
But Erwin got the message all too well, and started caressing Levi’s cock as he commented: ‘You are already so close… Who would have thought you were perverted enough to come from being whipped?’

‘I- am not’, the raven lied for the second time, pain and pleasure tightly intertwined as his reddened back strove to take Erwin’s length as deep as it could.

‘ _Liar_ ’ the blond purred again. ‘To think that I have waited so long to do that…’ he added in a shaky voice, his own body so tense he could barely hold back anymore.

‘What’s all the panting about, eh? Don’t tell me you’re already close’ Levi, who was in no better position, scoffed. 

A quickening of the pace made him see stars and he started panting so heavily it was at this stage only pure torture on Erwin’s part not to release him.

‘Don’t you dare use Eren to provoke me ever again’, the blond threatened him.

With that, he kept thrusting deeper and faster, hammering the captain’s prostate while vigorously stroking him, until the short man couldn’t take any more of it and finally came in Erwin’s hand, his ass clenching like a vice around the massive cock.  
Erwin’s orgasm followed almost instantly, so powerful the commander feared for a second the chair under them would break.  
He slowly pulled out to admire the mess in front of him. Levi, his head low, was squirming on the chair to prevent the white streaks that were flooding his butthole from leaking. The blond unhurriedly untied him before asking: ‘What will you choose, hmm? Doing your little inspection with your ass full of cum or being late and rushing it because you had to clean yourself first? I’d be curious to know.’

‘I-’

‘By the way’, Erwin interrupted, ‘I thought you might want to know; here’s your actual punishment: cleaning duty in the basement toilet for a month.’

‘What?’ the raven mumbled, dumbfounded. What sort of fucked up world was that, where _he_ was being given cleaning duty?

Levi looked so miserable all of a sudden that Erwin felt his heart sink. But he was the leader of the Scouts, and as a leader, he could not let himself be ruled by personal matters.  
‘You are leaving me no choice’, the commander went on in a softer voice. ‘As much as I enjoy punishing you, I can’t allow you to keep stirring up trouble within the Survey Corps.’

Levi remained silent for a while, head low, visibly stricken by some violent inner conflict. When he spoke, he was surprisingly calm and resolute. ‘I see. I won’t be causing any more trouble within your company, Sir.’ After a pause he added: ‘But, hey, Erwin, could we… could we do _that_ again, sometime?’

The blond’s face lit up. He leant forward to ask in the short man’s ear, his voice deliberately low and sensuous: ‘You mean you want me to _punish you_ again, even if you haven’t actually done anything wrong?’

‘I-… yes…’, the captain embarrassedly said at last, and Erwin wanted nothing more in this instant than to kiss his flushed cheeks.

Erwin went to grab the belt and proceeded to caress Levi’s chest with it as he encouragingly whispered at last: ‘Well then, show me your best behaviour and I will make sure to reward it with a punishment equal to the effort.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope you've enjoyed this last chapter :) 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or requests for a future work -or if you just feel like chatting!-, you can email me on this address: h.troccaz@hotmail.fr
> 
> Lots of love and thank you as always for your support x


End file.
